


I never missed you

by ItheGodot



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Denial, Gen, Reminiscing, felt poetic or what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItheGodot/pseuds/ItheGodot
Summary: A short one-shot on just how much Dick does not miss his best friend at all.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Wally West
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	I never missed you

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended soundtrack: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HeuIOaCgk0Y

I never missed you.

Not on the blazing hot summer Sundays in the park throwing sticks to your mutt.

Not every November 11 when I would show up at that little pizza place in downtown Keystone that we used to go to, and order your regular 20 pizzas, but from now on they would all be eaten by kids in foster homes.

Not when bigwigs were making speeches on the Flash Appreciation Day (still not sure how that’s a thing, but), and there was no blur in the background that would occasionally focus into a dumb face.

Not the other day at the store, when a ginger kid in a yellow tee ran up to me.

Not on rainy days.

Not on sunny days either.

Not even on the cold nights on patrol, ten thousand snowflakes impeding my vision, even then I only wished for a warmer coat or a portable heater.

Not when I would go combat training with Artemis.

Not when we would go out with the old team and drink and talk through the night and never get chided for laughing too loud.

Not stumbling aimlessly through the ruin of the Cave.

Not on the emerald green lawn at the Watchtower.

Not in the midst of a violent fight.

Not when I was packing my stuff for moving apartments and found the stash of snacks you had hidden at the back of the pantry.

Not when I never played Team Fortress ever again.

Not when I married my wife and you weren’t there to hold the ring for me.

Not on Christmases, or New Years, or the first day of spring.

Never at all in dreams, hallucinations, or nightmares.

Not when I put a pair of red high-tech goggles on the shelf in my bedroom.

Not when I finally packed them away somewhere.

Not when I had to pick myself up from the ground on my own because you wouldn't give your hand to me anymore.

No… Can’t say that I missed you.


End file.
